Whisper
by PenelopeBlack13
Summary: COMPLETE This is a songfic based on "Whisper" by Evanescence. Takes place in Harry's seventh year.
1. Prologue

Hello! This is my first songfic. This story takes place at Hogwarts during Harry's last year. I am not counting the events in the fifth book only because I need Sirius to be a character. However, most of the other things that happened that year have happened before this story. I hope you enjoy it and please review!   
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters. I only own plot and dialogue you do not recognize. Everything else belongs to the magical J.K. Rowling.   
  
Here's the first part:   
  
Prologue  
  
"It's time to go to bed, Harry," the small boy's mother said as she set her two-month-old child into his toasty warm crib which just happened to be decorated with vibrant gold tiny balls with little wings and small white, gold, red, and brown broomsticks zooming around at the beautiful young witch's command. Her husband, James, who indeed looked very much like the baby himself, had chosen these decorations as an avid Quidditch fan, and up until they had graduated from their magical school nearly four years ago, an excellent player also. "Quidditch is a magical game played on broomsticks, Harry," James had started for the hundredth time during the baby's short life but had been shooed out by Lily, his wife, to go get rid of a boggart in their bedroom closet.  
  
"Yes, I know you want to play more but now it's time to go to bed, sweetie," Lily said smiling as Harry James Potter squirmed around restlessly, too bored with the decorations on his crib. Two figures were watching all of this in the corner of the room but still went completely unnoticed by everyone else. One of them was a sixteen-year-old girl with long dark red hair, creamy white skin, doe-like brown eyes, and a cute smattering of freckles on her nose and cheeks. In fact, she looked quite a lot like Lily. This teenage girl's name was Virginia Weasley but she went by Ginny. Standing next to her, gripping Ginny's hand tightly, so he would not get too emotional, was Harry Potter, except this one was seventeen years old and had a lightning-bolt scar on the middle of his forehead. With trademark messy jet black hair, scarily vibrant green eyes that greatly resembed Lily's, and a tall, skinny, but slightly muscular stature, he looked very much like James, his father. About thirteen months after this memory, his parents would be dead and he would be one of the most famous people in the wizarding world. This was because he had, at seventeen, escaped the most evil wizard of all time three times. He had escaped one time from the power of his mother's love for him and the other two times from what he said was help and luck. This was his mother's memory in a Pensieve given to him by his godmother, Eden. The past two years he had been training for when he would have to face Voldemort again. During the past year, Harry had to duel for his and his wrongly-accused convict godfather's life against a supporter of Voldemort's, also called Death Eaters, named Bellatrix Lestrange, who was ironically his godfather's cousing. She was worse than dead now though; having had her soul sucked out by a horrible creature called a dementor.  
  
Thankfully, Harry's godfather was proclaimed innocent when Lestrange was questioned by use of a powerful truth potion called Veritaserum and then went on to marry Eden Dulcamis, who was Sirius' girlfriend and Lily's best friend at Hogwarts. So Harry now lived with Sirius and Eden (who was out of the country working for the Order of the Pheonix) all except for a month he spent with his horrible relatives, the Dursleys, which he only did so he could be protected for the summer. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had told Harry about the prophecy stating that only he could kill Voldemort and vise-versa during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. His best friend, Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother and his girlfriend, Ginny herself, also lived there because both of their parents were tragically killed in the past year and a half. It had turned out Sirius had been quite good friends with Mr. Weasley's brother, who had died many years earlier.   
  
"I know just what you need," Lily said to the small Harry in the crib, jerking the other back to reality from his sad thoughts. Ginny looked at him worriedly but then averted her gaze back to the scene before them. Lily pulled her wand out and tapped it on the cradle, muttering some words under her breath, when some music started to play. She whispered softly, "Our song." and smiled. Suddenly, she bent down the now much drowsier (sp?) baby.   
  
"Lily! Come here quick!" came James' voice from the bedroom. She ran like a blue and Harry could hear her gasp as he and Ginny followed closely. Lying on the floor, was the baby Harry, dead. Lily let out a cry and looked upset, angry, and very confused all at once.  
  
"Whoa, Lily, it's okay! It's just the boggart! Riddikulus!" James said quickly as it went away in a flash. "I just wanted to show you that I'm scared of something more than a giant cricket now." He added reassuringly but smiling as Lily calmed down and grinned herself. Harry and Ginny burst out laughing and Harry said "I think it's time to go Gin," as he tugged on her sleeve just as James said "So our incredibly good-looking child is asleep, I take it?"   
  
Just as they were jumping up to get out of the Penseive, Ginny could have sworn she heard Harry's mother mutter something like "And he says he isn't arrogant." 


	2. Whisper

This is one chapter long and I'll post the epilogue in a little bit. Sorry it took so long to write! Please, please review! Whisper is a song sung by Evanescence. It was written by Amy Lee and Ben Moody. Sorry if Ginny seems a bit OOC.   
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is obviously not mine. ;)  
  
A Week Later:  
  
"God, I love you Harry!" Ginny said as she hugged Harry in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"I love you too, Ginny. You have to promise to watch out for yourself," Harry said sadly. He really didn't want to leave her here, but he knew he had to.  
  
"Why? I'm not in danger here at Hogwarts," she asked, perplexed.  
  
"More than you might think," said Harry solemnly. Ginny looked down and he could tell she was about to start crying. He was too.  
  
iCatch me as I falli  
  
He put his hand under her chin and it up so that she was looking into his eyes and then kissed her passionately, but quickly.  
  
iSay you're here and it's all over nowi  
  
"Don't cry, Gin. I'll be back before you know it," said Harry feebly, trying to smile.  
  
"You being optimistic? This is new," Ron said in a joking manner as he walked up; but the deep sadness was evident in his and (Ron's girlfriend's who was also one of Harry's best friend's), Hermione's eyes.  
  
"You should try more of it, Harry. It could help you a lot," Hermione said with what Harry knew was a forced smile on her face.  
  
"And you're the one who is so optimistic that you start studying before the test is even announced," said Harry playfully.  
  
Sirius, who had been watching from the doors, walked up sadly. "Come on, Harry. I need to take you to-well, we need to go," he said even though he hated to. Ginny gave Sirius a pleading look but he said "Sorry, Ginny, but that look doesn't work on me. Harry needs to leave soon. If any of you need my help, I'll come." Ginny, Ron, and Hermione nodded solemnly.  
  
"You guys take care of Ginny," Harry whispered as he hugged Ron and Hermione. Ron said quietly "We will."  
  
Harry turned and hugged Ginny tightly as she said "Be careful, Harry. You have to come back. I need you."  
  
The-Boy-Who-Lived could only manage "I will Ginny. I promise."  
  
Then he walked out of Hogwarts with Sirius behind him. He couldn't bear to look back.  
  
iSpeaking to the atmosphere,  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself.i  
  
Ginny was now lying on her four poster bed trying to fall asleep. Although all she had eaten that day was a roll and some granola but she wasn't hungry at all. She couldn't stop thinking about today and yesterday morning. When Harry got an owl at breakfast yesterday, she had thought that it was just the one he usually got from Sirius. How wrong she was.  
  
iThis truth drives me into madnessi  
  
*flashback*  
  
Harry had walked over to Ron and Hermione quickly at breakfast after dropping the letter on his plate which was right next to her's. Curiousity getting the better of her, not to mention worry about something that might be wrong, she picked it up cautiously and read in a familiar hurried scrawl:  
  
iHarry,  
  
Voldemort is back in Europe and he's not alone. He's got more people from all over and a number of creatures you don't even want to hear about. You know what you have to do. It's time to start your real training. You know you're only one who can kill him like it said in the prophecy. I normally wouldn't put all this in a ltter but Remus found a charm that makes the letter unpenetrable to someone with good intentions. I'll be by Hogwarts at noon tomorrow to take you but I won't be doing the much in the way of actually training you. Be careful. I'm so sorry about everything.  
  
-Siriusi  
  
Ginny dropped the letter, shocked. Harry had never told her about all of that. That must have been what he had been so worried about lately. Voldemort was back and he was in even more danger than usual. Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to get up and walk out. Ginny immediately jumped up and tore after them, very angry and upset. Apparently this was evident by some sound she was making because Harry turned around as she caught up to them and upon seeing her face and tightly clenched fists said "Ginny! What on earth is the matter?"  
  
"Wha-what's the matter?!! When the hell were you going to tell me Harry?!! Hmmm? WHEN?" she said coming awful close to him and catching the attention of everyone around them.   
  
All three of them, though with some difficulty because Ginny was absolutely fuming, dragged her into an empty classroom and shut the door, locking it in the process with "iCompingoi!" and putting a silencing charm on it so one could hear. But even they had no clue what she was talking about.   
  
"Hermione, maybe we should let them talk alone," Ron said pointing over to a corner.  
  
"Oh no, you don't! You know about it too, I'm sure!"  
  
"Ginny, what on earth are you-" Hermione started slowly but Ginny interrupted.  
  
"Ohhh, what I am I talking about?" She opened her fist and uncrumpled the letter and brandishing it like a whip, shouted "This!!!"  
  
All three of their jaws dropped and Harry said "Shit! Er-Ginny, you weren't exactly supposed to find that."  
  
"No, really?!!" she said rounding on him. "Well maybe you should be more careful about leaving stuff around then. Or here's and idea! How about you telling me?!! Nope, never mind, that just doesn't make any sense at all! Why would you tell the person you supposedly love one of the most important things in your life?" Ginny finished collapsing from emotion.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny. I was actually going to tell you tonight."  
  
"You still should have told me earlier," she sobbed. Harry sighed, crouched down, picked her up, and set her on the old heather-colored couch at the back of the room as Hermione and Ron left discreetly.  
  
"I know, I just didn't want to-well burden you with it since everything has been happening. I only found out at the end of last year."  
  
After a moment of silence, Ginny wiped her eyes and said with a smile"It's okay, Harry. I'll forgive you but only if you'll carry me up to the common room."  
  
Harry smiled and stood up.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Ginny wondered if she really would ever see Harry again.  
  
iI know I can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all awayi  
  
She had to. He was the only thing she had left. With these sad thoughts, Virginia Weasley finally fell asleep.   
  
  
  
iDon't turn away  
  
(Don't give into the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the lights  
  
(Never sleep, Never die)i  
  
The next day was absolute torture for Ginny. Not only did she already terribly miss Harry, but everyone was giving her a hard time for whatever reason she was not sure. A pretty second year Slytherin girl came up to her after Charms and said "So you're the girl that stupid half-blood is with? I thought even he could do better than you, Weasley scum." At this she turned with a cruel smirk on her face and strode slowly down the hall. Ron, Hermione, and Neville were also with her when this happened. Both of the flaming redheads had to be heavily restrained to stop them from running after the snotty girl and bashing in her head.   
  
"Ron, Ginny! She's just a little girl!" Hermione said gasping for air as holding both of them back when they were in such tempers was no easy task.  
  
"Well, she's a little girl with a "Death Wanted" sign on her head now!" Ron replied angrily.  
  
iI'm frightened by what I see,  
  
But somehow I know that there's much more to comei  
  
By the end of the day, Ginny was about to kill anyone who even attempted to make any sort of gesture, verbal or not, toward her. She had just dropped her books down a secret hallway that she had found last year and was bending down to pick them up when she heard a horribly familiar and cold voice say   
  
"I see little Weasel here is a bit upset about Potty leaving."  
  
She whipped out her wand, fuming, and walked up to him, at the end of her rope.   
  
"Can it, Malfoy," Ginny hissed through incredibly tightly clenched teeth, wondering how on earth Malfoy found this passageway.   
  
"Oh, I see. Well, if you feel that way. iAccido claresi!"  
  
Ginny instantly felt weaker as Draco easily dragged her to a door that led to a cold room that looked somewhat similar to the dungeons.  
  
Malfoy slammed on a hard on a stone chair and shouted with a gleeful smile on his face, "iCrucioi!"  
  
Ginny screamed. It was worse than anything she had ever experienced. Her screams echoed off the walls that were colder than even Malfoy's distant, cruel eyes.  
  
"Liked that did we? You'll like this even more," he said as he released her from the curse and then kissed her hardly on the mouth.   
  
Maybe it was because Ginny was the most angry, upset, murderous, shocked, and over the edge she had ever been in her life, but whatever it was, suddenly she mercilessly hit and kicked Draco as she grabbed her wand (which he had stupidly forgotten to take) and shouted "[i]Stupify[/i]!", while concentrating on it with every single fiber of her being.   
  
Malfoy had already hit the floor cold but she didn't care. Then, with all of the might she could muster, she warily ambled through a door she hadn't seen before and through a dark, narrow passageway until she found another door. Ginny had just opened it when she hit the floor. She was still barely conscious and from a quick and painful look she could tell whose office it was without the owner of it striding over muttering a string of curses (because of the distraction and noise) Ginny thought she would never hear a teacher say. Then Snape saw her.   
  
"What the-? Miss Weasley, can you hear me? What happened to you?"  
  
Ginny raised her hand slightly, pointed down the dark hall, and said in a weak whisper "Malfoy."  
  
iImmobilized by my feari  
  
Harry was completely exhausted. As much as he hated training at this, this, old cave that had been made into a hidden conservatory of Defense Against the Dark Arts, he knew he had to do it if he was ever going to successfully face Voldemort. As if hearing his thoughts, the door burst open and outside Harry could hear distant yells. As he stood back up Rodolphus Lestrange appeared, looking terribly forward to getting vengeance for his wicked, evil wife.   
  
iAnd soon to be blinded by tearsi  
  
Ginny sat in the hospital, being hastily cared for by Madam Pomfrey. After she had told Snape what had happened, he had done some odd thing with his dark-colored wand, and Fawkes, Dumbledore's pheonix appeared, and had taken a piece of paper from Snape and had then disapeared with a wispy crack as Snape dashed down the hall Ginny had come from. With less than a minute, Professor McGonagall had been at the doorway with a conjured stretcher that she floated Ginny on to quickly and then sped her all the way up to the hospital. On her way in, she had seen herself in the mirror. Ginny didn't look good at all. She was ghostly pale, and entire part of her face was scraped up badly, her nose [b]and[/b] lip were bleeding fluently, and her left arm was hanging at an odd angle while her entire body screamed mercilessly with pain. As Madam Pomfrey was giving her strengthening potion, Malfoy floated in, bound on and uncomfortable looking wooden stretcher. He looked absolutely horrible.  
  
"He'll be unconscious for days," said Madam Pomfrey with a rather scary grim satisfaction. Ginny's eyes widened. "Not that he didn't deserve it mind you. He'll be in Azkaban for life for that."  
  
At this moment, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione all burst in through the doors.  
  
"Now really! She needs some peace and quiet," Madam Pomfrey said disgruntled as she came out of her office which she had just started to enter. The nurse knew it was an already lost battle to deny them though.  
  
"Where is she?" Hermione demanded shortly.  
  
"Over there. No need to be huffy!" she replied but her last part was not heard. In a matter of seconds, all four were by her side.   
  
"Good god, Ginny, what the heck happended? We didn't stay long enough to hear how from Dumbledore," George said worriedly.  
  
"Er-well, you see-" Ginny stuttered, not knowing what to say about the situation she had been put in but was cut off by Madam Pomfrey saying to someone Ginny was unable to see: "If that boy ever wakes up, I'm going to need someone around to help. Shame he attacked that sweet girl. She seems to be going through a lot right now. And he still had a chance at a different life."  
  
"All four of the people standing in front of the bed exploded. But Ron was the loudest.  
  
"Tha-THAT--H-HE-DID WHAT TO YOU?!!" Ginny's older brother finished, trembling with anger.  
  
"How on earth did you get out, Ginny?" Hermione said with a mixture of shock and extreme anger. Ginny gave a faint smile that was more like a cautious grimace.  
  
"I-well, I-oh, just look at him. He's over there."  
  
All four of them peered over the curtain dividing Ginny and Malfoy and gasped loudly.  
  
"Shit, Ginny!" Fred said, shellshocked. "You did that?"  
  
Ginny nodded "Well, see I was already very angry so when he-er-kissed me-I rather kicked him back."  
  
"He did what?!! I'll KILL him!!!" George said angrily making to move over and do what he had just said.  
  
"No! You'll get in loads of trouble! Besides he's already very close to being dead."  
  
All of them gawked at her.  
  
"Okay then. Then we'll let Harry kill him," Ron concluded as the twins nodded their agreement. Ginny's eyes widened to the size of galleons. Harry was even worse than her brothers.  
  
"I don't know if that would be such a good idea, guys. Harry gets in enough trouble as it is by himself," said Remus Lupin walking up to the bed. Lupin often came by Sirius' house so Ron and Ginny knew him quite well. "God Ginny, you look terrible. Madam Pomfrey?! I think you need to fix her arm."  
  
She came bustling over, quickly mended it, and apologized excessively as she scuttled off.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked to Lupin.  
  
"I'm here to help Madam Pomfrey with" he pointed over to Malfoy "him."  
  
"Why is he going to Azkaban?" Fred asked suspiciously. Remus gave Ginny a look that meant she had to tell them herself. She sighed in a frightened, anxious, and tired sort of way and then said meekly "He , uh, rather used the Cruciatus Curse on me."  
  
"HE WHAT?!" said another voice that Ginny most definitely recognized. Sirius Black appeared, looking more angry than anyone else. Ginny shrunk down into her tight, stiff covers as he said roughly "Ginny Weasley, what exactly happened?"  
  
"Well, obviously, you're not going anywhere alone again," Sirius simply stated at the beginning. If it would have been a slightly different situation, she probably would have made a snide comment about going to the bathroom, but she refrained. When she got to the part where Malfoy had kissed her, Remus had to restrain Sirius from pounding the white-blond haired boy even though Lupin himself looked as if he wouldn't have minded doing so. At the end, Snape appeared.  
  
"Thanks for helping," said Sirius with a very forced grateful smile.  
  
"So, in conclusion, we're going to let Harry deal with Malfoy," Ron added.  
  
Sirius paled and stumbled into a chair. "I for-forgot. H-harry has been..."  
  
A scared silence engulfed the room as he said these words.  
  
"What Sirius?" Ginny asked, starting to dread the answer already and beginning to shake.  
  
"Captured," was all he said and Ginny drew her knees up to her chest and began to sob.   
  
iI can stop the pain if I will it all away, if I will it all away.i  
  
Snape touched her shoulder. "It'll be okay. I'll make sure of it," he said and then quickly left the hospital wing. Everyone was left gaping.  
  
Remus suddenly looked very sick. Apparently so sick that he had to sit down As he did he said shakily "He knows exactly how you feel." before, like everyone else in the room, burying his face in his hands.  
  
iDon't turn away  
  
Don't give into the pain  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Though they're screaming your namei  
  
Harry Potter sat huddled in a cold corner, injured badly. He had been here what seemed like forever but in reality he knew what must have been only a day. The Death Eaters kept saying that Voldemort would be there soon. But Harry wasn't all that scared. In fact, Harry was feeling quite devoid of any emotion right now.  
  
"Oh Potter?" a drawling voice said from outside the cell-like enclosure. Harry knew it was Lucius Malfoy. "Thought you might like to know that everyone knows you've been captured. There was something else, too. Oh yes. My son, Draco, wanted to, well, thank you for leaving. He's having loads of fun with your little Weasel bitch."  
  
Harry's head snapped up and he began to run up to the bars only to be shot back. His last thoughts before he blacked out were that he hoped she was okay.  
  
iDon't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
Don't turn out the light  
  
Never sleep, never die.i  
  
Ginny was released from the hospital first thing in the morning. It turned out that Pansy Parkinson had spread a really vulgar rumor about Ginny and Malfoy. As Ginny was climbing the stairs after a small breakfast to go to her dormitory, (she was excused from classes), someone called her name.  
  
iFallen angels at my feeti  
  
Ginny turned around and saw Parvati Patil, a seventh year with braided dark brown hair.  
  
iWhispered voices in my eari  
  
"I can't believe you would do that to poor Harry. You're nothing more than a skimpy, scrawny little-" Parvati started viciously but was stopped by one of tall stands that served as lights by the fire they held falling over and trapping her in a ring of fire. Ginny knew that this had happened because she was so upset but she didn't really care.  
  
"Ginny, help me!" Parvati called.  
  
"Why would I, a skimpy little brat, help another one?" Ginny spat as she tore up the stairs to her empty dormitory where she cried herself to sleep.  
  
iDeath before my eyesi  
  
Ginny was suddenly standing in an huge and strange place that had several odd, narrow pathways crossing above each other. The closest one to the floor was a good ten feet up. And there were two blurred figures on it doing something. Dueling, yes that was it. One fell off and tumbled to the floor painfully thirty feet away from where Ginny was standing. Suddenly her vision zoomed over there and could see who it was. Harry.   
  
iLying next to me I feari  
  
"NOOOO!" Ginny screamed as Hermione shook her awake.  
  
"Ginny, wake up! It's okay. It was just a nightmare."  
  
"But it seemed so real," Ginny said hoarsely. She was shaking all over. Hermione looked at Ginny worriedly and suggested that they go down for lunch. Ginny nodded here head reluctantly and they went down.  
  
"Is it true you did that to Parvati?" Hermione asked cautiously. Ginny wasn't the least bit surprised Hermione knew what happened. Ginny was starting to see a different side of Hogwarts.   
  
"I didn't mean to."   
  
Soon as the two of them had reached the Gryffindor table Ron came over and said he needed to talk to Hermione about something Ginny didn't pay attention to. Just as the youngest Weasley was getting a sweet roll someone tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny turned and gasped. It was Cho Chang.  
  
iShe beckons me, Shall I give ini  
  
"Hi, Ginny," she said with a rather creepy smile. "I came to my little sister. I do believe you met yesterday. I would have to agree with her though. Potter could've done a lot better." The second year Slytherin girl. Cho's sister? It seemed rather strange but Cho [b]was[/b] wearing Slytherin colors. She beckoned Ginny to come closer. When Ginny did, Cho whispered "I know where he is, wench."  
  
Then she took off towards a door that Ginny had never seen before. Ginny followed, her wand out and heart racing.   
  
As Ginny walked through the door, she gasped. It was the place from her dreadful nightmare and Harry was dueling Voldemort on the scarily narrow pathway. Ginny watched in awe. Where had Harry gotten so good? Out of the blue, Ginny felt something jump on her.   
  
iUpon my end shall I begini  
  
Ginny knew it was Cho. She had never trusted the brat. Especially, when last year, she had gone out with Harry a couple times. She was just way too flaky, not to mention fake. Ginny whirled around with enough force to send Cho off her back and onto the floor. But the deceptful girl was up quickly. They began to duel.  
  
iForsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the endi  
  
Harry beginning to lose his already small amount of energy. But the noted with satisfaction that Voldemort didn't look so great either. Out of the corner of Harry's eye, he saw a flash of dirty raven black and then beautiful auburn hair. But Ginny and Cho? Here? He dismissed the ridiculous idea and forced all of his concentration on destroying the cause of so much pain. But Voldemort had gotten the better of Harry. Harry fell.  
  
A minute earlier-  
  
Ginny was actually winning. She had already hit Cho with a curse that Ginny had learned from Hermione that made a person's eyes spontaneously shut. This obviously impaired Cho's vision. Her Impedimenta spell had failed but suddenly Cho cast the same weakening curse that Malfoy had used on her the day before but strangely its only effect was Ginny falling over. As Ginny fell she cast a spell that had come to her out of the blue.  
  
"iSimulatora Avada Kedavrai!"  
  
Cho hit the floor with what Ginny somehow knew was an extremely strong stunning spell. Then Virginia Weasley saw something when she turned around that made her scream. Harry was falling.  
  
Without any thought at all, Ginny was off and running faster than humanly possible. Through her strong love for Harry James Potter she got there just in time to catch him. She then set him down carefully thinking him unconscious, and before Voldemort knew what was happening, Ginny had sprang up to the pathway and knocked the evil man down, so upset and amazingly full of hate that Ginny had unknown strength.  
  
  
  
In Ginny's rush she did not notice that Harry was actually still conscious though quite weak and thoroughly shocked. So as she dashed up to the platform he screamed at her not to but Ginny failed to hear. When the two hit the floor Voldemort screamed in his high-pitched heartless voice "iDate Mortuami!" and slashed his wand across her face where it made a purple slash. She flew twenty feet to the wall, slammed into it with a sickening thud, and fell to the cold floor instantly.   
  
Harry battled with himself over what to do. He wanted so badly to run over to Ginny and see if she was still alive. But that would probably mean death for the both of them. So Harry did the only thing he could. He dueled.  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived and "You-Know_Who" battled fiercely for what seemed to both of them to be hours, flashes of light going back and forth with astonishing speed, only to never hit the target.   
  
iDon't turn away  
  
(Don't give into the pain)  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
  
Don't turn out the lights  
  
(Never sleep Never die)i  
  
Harry was starting to have to fight to stay focused as exhaustion and worry for Ginny began to creep sneakily into his mind. Suddenly he remembered a curse he had learned last year and immediately shot it at his opponent. Voldemort had been off guard but still barely jumped to the side in time. He jumped back into place quickly and snarled viciously "Don't worry, Potter. It'll be over soon and you can be with your stupid, foolish father and scum of a mudblood mother. A cruel sneer played onto his face. "Oh, and we can't forget that little brat that might as well have been a mudblood," He added as he rudely gestured to the unconscious Ginny.  
  
That did it. Harry's blood was now beyond boiling or anything he had ever felt. He exploded, "iAVADA KEDAVRAi!"   
  
For a very brief moment, Tom Marvolo Riddle showed the true and human emotions of fear and surprise. But the next moment, he was on the cold floor and then the man that had caused so much death, pain, and controversy disintegrated.  
  
After a moment's shock and reflection about what had just happened, Harry dashed as fast as he could to Ginny. He shook her hard but she wouldn't wake.  
  
iDon't turn away  
  
Don't give into the pain  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
Don't turn out the lights  
  
Never sleep, Never die.i  
  
"Please, Ginny, please. You can't do this to me. You just can't. I should have--have been the one to--. You just can't, Ginny. I--I love you."  
  
Harry squeezed her hand gently and tried his best to Apparate out of the strange place (he had learned last year in training). But it wouldn't work. Maybe because he was so weak. Harry could feel himself starting to drift in and out of consciousness slightly. At least if he did die, he knew he would be with Ginny. He barely brushed his lips on Ginny's forehead and then fell next to her, as his eyes shut.  
  
bDon't turn away  
  
Don't give into the pain  
  
Don't try to hide  
  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
Don't turn out the lights  
  
Never sleep Never dieb 


	3. Epilogue

Thanks for those of you who did take the time to read this. Hope you enjoyed it. :)  
  
~~Autumn~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Later Grandpa Sirius and Professor Snape came and got both of us. I owe a lot to both of them, guys. Snape got off all the Death Eaters at the beginning. Never knew quite why...Anyway, that's why your mum and I are so famous," Harry Potter finished. He had just told his two twins Felicity Lilyian Molli Potter and Bradley Arthur James Potter the story about him and Ginny. Felicity had Harry's eyes and hair but Ginny's small nose and freckles while Bradley looked more like his mother with dark red hair and brown eyes that could easily win over his parents. Both of the small children asked their father for another exciting story.  
  
"Absolutely not! It's way past your bedtime," said Virginia Weasley said as she walked into the bedroom with their tiny pajamas in her hand.  
  
"Your mother's right, guys. Maybe another time. You need to get you sleep so you can become great heroes like your mum and I. Especially me though," Harry finished playfully, his bright green eyes twinkling in the light.  
  
Ginny hit him gently on the back of his head as they got the twins ready for bed. Ginny smiled, remembering something from many years ago.  
  
"Can you believe your father says he isn't the least bit arrogant?" she said to the twins who looked amused.  
  
"Hey!" Harry responded, showing mock hurt.  
  
"Serves you right. Goodnight Bradley. Goodnight Felicity. I love you both."  
  
With that, Ginny and Harry kissed their children on the forehead, tucked them into bed, and tiptoed out of the room quickly.   
  
As they made their way to their own bedroom, Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist and whispered "I love you, Ginny."  
  
"I love you too." 


End file.
